


Juicebox

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Team Red shenanigans at Comiccon
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Miles Morales & Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson & Matt Murdock
Series: mceu oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Kudos: 53





	Juicebox

“Shit.” Peter muttered to himself, his spine screaming and shrieking in announcement. His head looking back as forth.

Wade was here, so was bitsy- “where the hell is Red?”

The big man munched on his chili dog, humming. “Huh.” He shifts, spinning in a little circle. “Bitsy, did he tell you where he was going?”

Peter looked at the kid with desperation. Come on, come on kid-

“Nope.”

Peter made a noise of irritation, trying not to crack his knuckles. “Great, great great great.” 

“Relax kid, we just gotta find a short latino man in all red.” 

“Do you know how many of Latinos live in New York, Wade?” Peter began crushing the little juice box he was holding for bitsy in anxiety and anger. This was gonna take him all day. The thought of having to whiff in a dozen of men who still don’t know what deodorant made him not want to even try. 

Wait. That’s a great idea.

“Hey bitsy.”

“Yeah?”

Wade gave the college student a look of disapproval. Already catching on.

“You mind looking for double d?”

The kid sips out of his juice box nervously, the amount of people in one place making his heart rate a little too fast for comfort. He then looked up to peter with his big ol’ innocent eyes. Making him feel a twinge of guilt in return.

“Do I have to?”

Ugh. God. What is it with kids and making you feel things? 

He sighs, “‘No, you don’t. We’ll just move to plan B.”

“Which is?” The merc perks up, tossing his box and napkins into the trash can from behind peter. 

“This’ll probably get us kicked out but-“

No. Plan C please.”

“Wade, let me finish.”

“No.”

“Why? Since when do you like Comic-Con? I thought you hated it for being ‘creepy and sweaty as a sauna.”

The man gave an aggressive noogie to bitsy, causing him to giggle and beam. It was quite adorable actually. “I was gonna buy this kid some pins.”

Are you fucking- 

“Can’t you just order them online?”

“And make bitsy Wait? Petesie, I’m sure the man is fine.”

Peter put his hands up in defeat. “Fine. Fine. Have it your way, I’m gonna go look for double d, call me if you need anything.” And like that he was off, forcing his left arm down. Forgetting he’s at a con, not fucking Manhattan. 

“Bitsy?”

“Yeah wade?

“Promise you’ll never be like him when you grow up.”

“I don’t need to promise.”

“Attaboy.”

Peter weaved in between the many men and others, mumbling sorry and excuse me’s. “Come on old man, pick up the fucking phone.” He cursed, sending him text after text. Something wasn’t right. He- he didn’t know how but he just knew.

Then a lightbulb flickered above his head. 

Codes. How could he forget the codes? He took a big gulp of air, then cupped his mouth, and let his vocal cords take the wheel. “MANHATTAN IS COLD.” The voice echoed. 

And within an instant, over a hundred of counterparts yelled back “BUT HELL'S KITCHEN IS WARM.” 

God. 

DAMMIT. 

Okay. It’s okay pete. It’s fine. The public may know one code, but do they know THIS?

“HAWKEYE WEARS PURPLE.”

“BUT THE DEVIL WEARS RED.”

FINE. That’s fine. It’s okay. It’s great. He is flattered. These are some hardcore fans, huh?

Okay. Third time's a charm. Come on double d. Don’t fail him now.

“IF THE DEVIL IS GOING TO DISGUISE HIMSELF.”

No one answered to that one, instead they mumbled in confusion.

Except for one. 

“It will be as a monk or lawyer.” 

Bingo. 

On the horizon was the man, the myth, the idiot. Matthew. And peter wasted no time, jumping from spot to spot, getting closer- 

“Red!” He called.

He’s almost there.

“Red?”

The pit in his stomach finally began to make sense. He wasn’t getting a LEGO set, a t- shirt, or even going to take a leak. He was...fighting cosplayers?”

“Red?”

He didn’t respond, too busy throwing a man into a foldable table. 

Bigsy just stood there in confusion. Was he supposed to help or? “Uh.” He whispered, before he felt a number of hands gripping at his arms and shoulders. Shit. Security. 

“Horns.”

Matthew still wasn’t responding. “Hold on.”

“Red-“

“I said wait, kid.”

Peter began to struggle, “double-“

“God dammit.” The man sighed, tossing his clubs in two different directions. One barely missing the students face, hitting the security in the face and another putting the last cosplayer out of its misery. “I told you to hold on.”

“What the hell was that?”

Matthew took his time, collecting both clubs from where they landed. “The hand. They’re getting really creative these days.”

“So what, you didn’t think to tell us when inviting us? ‘Oh hey we might get assaulted on our day out.”

“You lived.” He simply answered. 

“That’s not the point, man. This is supposed to be us time. A time where we can just, have some stupid fun. And you’re ruining this by bringing work with you. Like you always do.” 

“You sound disappointed.” 

“Not as much as I thought I’d be.” Peter sighs, crossing his arms. “Me and Wade are used to this behavior from you. But bitsy? He’s fourteen, Matt. What if he's the one to find you pulling this shit?”

“Kid, I-“

“Save it. I honestly just don't care anymore. You wanna be a daredevil? Fine, but I’m gonna be peter parker.” 

And like that, the only one left on stage was the devil disguised as a lawyer.


End file.
